First Night On The Island
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: We get a glimpse at Mya's first night on the Island of Centaurs. Written by guestsurprise per request of Steelcode. I only posted it for them. :)


**Steelcode requested this one from guestsurprise, who owns all her characters in this story. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Special Note: This story takes place when Mya just arrived on the Island of Centaurs.**

* * *

 **First Night On The Island**

Mya stared around her new surroundings and gasped at the large centaur standing in front of her. He was tall with dark brown, almost black, hair and beautiful tan horse parts. He had beautiful brown eyes that could change from light to dark brown, depending on his mood. He stared at her with nothing but calmness and friendliness in his eyes.

"Come. You will stay with me and my clan tonight," he grinned, now leading her towards the trees. The other centaurs looked at her and cocked their heads curiously, trying to find out what she was.

"Stay? Clan?! No, no, no, I can't stay here. I have to find a way to get back home." She said, now looking around for her row boat.

"Home? Where are you from?" Storm asked, now walking beside her.

"I'm from many places. I've lived in New York City, New Jersey, Missouri, etc.," she said nonchalantly.

"New…Jersey?" Storm said curiously, his ears perking up.

"Yes, it's a place in the United States," Mya said, trying to get him to understand. The other centaurs, including Storm, just stared with a blank look. Mya just smiled a gentle smile and shook her head.

"Never mind. But those places are where I'm from," Mya said. "Now I just need to find a way back."

"Mya, I'm sure your previous home was lovely. But the surrounding islands around here can be dangerous and trying to escape could be life threatening if the natives do not know you." Storm said helpfully. "Therefore, to prevent you from being harmed, I have decided to adopt you into our clan."

The other centaurs looked at her and then at Storm with a bit of confusion. Was he sure about this new creature? She wasn't a centaur so living with them would be…strange.

"Do not be so concerned, my friends. She is merely a human and is in no way a threat to us," Storm said to his fellow centaurs. He then turned back to her. "Now then, how about getting some sustenance into that body of yours? You seem famished."

"I'm fine." Mya said sadly. "I appreciate your kindness, but AH! Hey!" At that moment, he picked her up and headed towards his village.

"Nonsense. You are now under my care; you belong to me and my clan now." He said, now walking into the clear and then placing her down on a large boulder. A few centaurs walked over and made some friendly whinnying sounds and Storm responded; Mya then noticed that some of the females were pointing at her shoes and giggling. Storm chuckled too and then made another whinnying sound to them, which made them giggle more. Feeling uncomfortable, Mya turned away and began to climb down off the boulder. She didn't understand because they were speaking in centaur language.

"Wait, Mya. I apologize. We were not laughing at you." Storm chuckled, now running and blocking her from leaving.

"Then what were you laughing at?" she said, now a bit offended.

"Those," he chuckled, now pointing at her shoes. "Are those your feet? If so, why are they purple, black, and blue?" he said curiously.

"Oh! No these aren't my feet; they're my shoes," Mya smiled, now taking them off. The centaurs jumped in surprise; Storm was the first to come forward and gently examine her shoes and socked feet.

"Very interesting," he said, clearly amazed. But then his ears perked up when he heard Mya's stomach growl. "Now then…let's see to that food."

And with that, the centaurs brought her all kinds of fruits and strange vegetables. Although they looked strange, Mya began eating them and found them similar to other vegetables and fruits, like carrots, broccoli, and apples.

"How is it?" Storm asked, now watching her munch on an apple-like fruit.

"Very good. Thank you," she said, now wiping her mouth.

"I am pleased. Now come; let me show you where we will sleep," Storm said, now walking towards a large cave.

"W-We?" Mya said in surprise.

"Of course. It can get very cold at night and I am more than happy to supply you with my body heat," Storm smiled happily, now grinning at her in an innocent manner.

"I'm not used to being next to anyone; I can handle the cold myself. I have my jacket," Mya said, now showing him part of her jacket.

"That small bit of clothing?" Storm said, giving her a non-impressed look.

"Well, it's my lucky jacket." Mya protested.

"I see. Well, if you wish you may rest on your own over there. During this season, we stay in the caves together because it helps keep us all warm," Storm said.

Mya nodded and then saw all of them preparing to bunk down for the night. She tried to ignore many whisperings about her and stares from the many centaurs around her. She felt unwanted and in the way, despite the kindness of the new beings. She began to curl up and thought about how much she missed home already. How on Earth did she get here?!

As she was settling down for the night, she heard a horrible scream from outside like a wild animal. She jumped up to her feet in horror, preparing to take flight. Before she could go anywhere, she felt a hand grab the back of her jacket.

"Wait a moment," a gentle voice said. She turned and saw a centaur with dark black hair, tan skin, light brown eyes, and black horse parts. "Do not go out there human; there are wild cats."

"W-Who are you?!" Mya asked in surprise. None of the other centaurs spoke to her because they were somewhat fearful of the new creature. This centaur showed no fear whatsoever.

"Oroceus," he said gently, now moving his black hair from his face. "And you are the human are you not?"

"Yes, I am," she said quietly. But the moment, she began speaking to the new centaur, Storm walked over to her and laid down next to her.

"I see you have met Oroceus," Storm said, now eyeing the other centaur.

"Yes, I have become acquainted with the new human, Storm," Oroceus said with a smile. But before they could say anymore, one of the elders passed by and eyed Mya in concern. His eyes said enough: he was concerned that Mya was going to be a threat to their race. Mya's eyes saddened; nothing was worse than being anywhere where you weren't wanted.

"Mya, is there something wrong?" Storm asked, now noticing her change in body language.

"No I'm fine. Night," she said, now turning over and going to sleep. Both centaurs watched her curiously, unsure of why she was acting so sad. But they decided to pursue it more in the morning.

 _Next day…_

Mya was down by the creek, washing her face when she felt someone come up behind her. Slowly, she turned around and met the curious and somewhat concerned eyes of Storm.

"Now, let's finish discussing what we were talking about last night," he said calmly.

"About what?"

"You went to bed looking very concerned. I want to know why." He said, now laying his horse part down where they were somewhat closer to eye to eye. "Speak to me young one."

"Storm, your elders do not want me here. I think they want me to leave," she said gently.

"Hush now, that's not true," Storm said, somewhat sternly.

"Storm, it is true." Mya said, now standing up and stepping into the water to clean her muddy shoes.

"Now Mya…if they only got to know you, I'm sure you would be proven wrong," he said, now standing and following her.

"I don't think so," she said, now scrubbing her hand over her shoes.

"And I think you're wrong," Storm chuckled lightly, now placing a hand under her chin and making her look at him. After a few moments, his ears perked up and he grinned. "I can hear an elder coming this way. You will see that I am right!" He was about to call out, but Mya quickly leaned up and placed a hand over his mouth. Surprised, he looked at her in confusion.

"How long can you hold your breath?!" Mya asked, now moving her hand.

"For almost 10 minutes, why?" Storm asked now very confused.

"Because I will prove you're wrong. Duck down under the water and you will hear what your elder says to me."

"This water cannot hide my horse hindquarters," he protested.

"It will cover enough; quick! Here he comes!" Mya said, now jumping on his back and gently pushing his head under.

"HHMMMMMMM!" Storm fussed, now feeling his head going under. But he smirked under the water, feeling that Mya was very entertaining. Meanwhile, the elder approached and saw Mya sitting on a centaur.

"Human. What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping one of the centaurs practice their breathing techniques." Mya said, which was true because Storm's breath holding skills were certainly being put to the test.

"I see. Well…I have been looking for Storm. I wish to discuss with him about your…um…arrival." The elder said in somewhat agitation.

"I think he's a lot closer than we think," Mya added. The elder looked at her and then his ears laid flat on his head.

"Human, I know your circumstance is unfortunate, but I truly think you would be happier on another island; I mean to tell Storm this, but he may not be the happiest," the elder said. Mya's eyes opened because Storm shifted fast under the water, showing that he did not like what he heard.

"Is-Is that what everyone wants? For me to leave?" Mya asked sadly. She then had to hang on a bit tighter because Storm started bouncing her even more, trying to tell her that he was not like the others and that he indeed wanted her to stay.

"I think it may be for the best young one; you would not be happy here. You would probably be happier on the farther end of the island with the hunicorns or fairies," the elder said gently.

"Well, if you all don't want me to stay then…I can-can pack my items up and be gone within a few minutes," Mya said. At that moment, Storm bounced her so hard she almost went flying off. He rose himself out of the water fast, now startling the elder and Mya!

"You most certainly will not!" He said angrily, now wiping his wet hair from his face. He then turned to the elder. "With all due respect, she is mine. I found her and the rule of our island is that we are able to keep treasure that are found on our shores. She is mine!"

"She is not a treasure; she's a human!"

"There are no rules about what treasure has to be! I found her on the shore and I have taken it upon myself to keep her," Storm said.

"Oh, I see. You see her as a pet," the elder said with a somewhat smile.

"Pet?!" Mya said in horror. Storm looked at her with somewhat sadness.

"Mya, I know that this is strange but…,"

"But nothing! I'm not a pet and I won't be one to anyone! I thought you were my friend!" Mya said, her eyes welling up with tears. "You're a bad centaur!"

"Now wait a moment! That's not true!" Storm said, now blocking her way. Feeling something was about to happen, the elder gently eased away. Mya turned to walk away, but Storm grabbed her arm firmly.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"I won't let you go; I have been patient with you, but you aren't going to walk away from me this time!" Storm said sternly. Mya struggled, but he bent down and threw her over his shoulder, despite her yells and protests.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Stop struggling, Mya; you're not going anywhere." He said firmly, now walking away into the forest and to a large meadow. It was now night and the grass seemed to light up with lightning bugs. He put her down and saw her glare at him so fiercely it would make a person cringe, but he was not afraid nor intimidated. He glared back and then grabbed her face in his hands. She cried out in anger, but halted as she felt him place his forehead against hers. It made her feel…strange but safe. "Listen to me. I care for you. I apologize if you thought I meant pet. I only did that to keep the elder off my track for now; I see you as a friend. I enjoy your company and I enjoy you."

Mya's eyes opened wide as she saw him give her a saddened look and then she looked away.

"Do not look away; come here," he soothed, now pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. Mya could only hug him back.

"I-I'm so sorry, Storm; you've been so kind and I was not kind to you!" she said, now beginning to cry.

"Hush now, no tears, Mya. We will not let this hinder our relationship and friendship. I think of you still as a beautiful and wonderful friend. Do you think kindly of me?" he asked gently, now making her look at him.

"Of course! You have been wonderful!"

"No…just now, I startled you by grabbing your arm and for that, I deeply apologize," Storm said, now hugging her to his chest. "Now, let's not have anything else between us hmm?"

"B-But I…,"

"Hush now...no more being upset; let me hug you," he whispered, cuddling her close to his chest.

"Thank you, Storm; I appreciate and care for you too," Mya said, now hugging his neck as the large being picked her up and held her even closer than before. This was the beginning of the strongest and most beautiful bond in the history of mankind and centaur. Two species that were not meant to meet, let alone co-exist, had become one.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is how Storm and Mya slowly became very good friends.**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent story, Amiga! Oh, and Steelcode was wondering if you'd do a story where Mya gets sick or injured and the inhabitants would take care of her. What do you think? Also, he said kind words come easy with an author as amazing as you are. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
